


Lost Love in Tokyo

by PinoyYoshi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Fiction, Japan, Romance, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinoyYoshi/pseuds/PinoyYoshi
Summary: The ongoing COVID-19 pandemic (at the time of writing) has, in one way or another, affected us all. Well honestly, it brought out the worst in me. I became increasingly lonely, paranoid, and pessimistic about the uncertain future. I wrote this work of fiction as a means of escape from the current harsh reality. I wanted to get lost in a paradise where I’m not suffering. Thus, you can say that my story takes place in an alternate 2020 where the pandemic simply does not occur. Of course, the events that take place are not possible in our actual timeline.I’m also worried if I’ll ever find a romantic prospect given the period of uncertainty and the notion of adjusting to “the new normal.” In the meantime, I can only have an imaginary girlfriend. In fact, my story is heavily inspired by several dreams where I encounter a young woman who bears a striking resemblance to my bias in the popular K-pop girl group Twice, Sana Minatozaki. I’m a bit scared to say this out loud, but I do have a crush on her. Maybe this act alone, or my story altogether, is a way for me to boost my self-confidence. For me, she has a very nice and sensational personality, and she is also arguably the most cheerful and optimistic member in the group.I do not expect to have an invisible red string of fate tie me and Sana together; the chance of that ever happening in real life is one in a million. However, I really hope that I get to someday—after the crisis is over—meet her in person, or at the very least be with someone like her on the outside and inside. Who knows?





	Lost Love in Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> The ongoing COVID-19 pandemic (at the time of writing) has, in one way or another, affected us all. Well honestly, it brought out the worst in me. I became increasingly lonely, paranoid, and pessimistic about the uncertain future. I wrote this work of fiction as a means of escape from the current harsh reality. I wanted to get lost in a paradise where I’m not suffering. Thus, you can say that my story takes place in an alternate 2020 where the pandemic simply does not occur. Of course, the events that take place are not possible in our actual timeline.
> 
> I’m also worried if I’ll ever find a romantic prospect given the period of uncertainty and the notion of adjusting to “the new normal.” In the meantime, I can only have an imaginary girlfriend. In fact, my story is heavily inspired by several dreams where I encounter a young woman who bears a striking resemblance to my bias in the popular K-pop girl group Twice, Sana Minatozaki. I’m a bit scared to say this out loud, but I do have a crush on her. Maybe this act alone, or my story altogether, is a way for me to boost my self-confidence. For me, she has a very nice and sensational personality, and she is also arguably the most cheerful and optimistic member in the group.
> 
> I do not expect to have an invisible red string of fate tie me and Sana together; the chance of that ever happening in real life is one in a million. However, I really hope that I get to someday—after the crisis is over—meet her in person, or at the very least be with someone like her on the outside and inside. Who knows?

It was a pleasant afternoon in the colorful spring of 2020. The sun was shining down in Yoyogi Park and bathing the surroundings with its warmth. Admiring the lush trees and the sounds of city life in the distance, I couldn’t help but desire to get lost in its wonder. I was strolling down a grassy path going eastbound towards a quaint pond. Out of the blue, I stumbled and fell.

When I opened my eyes and looked back up, a pretty young woman appeared right in front of me. She had pink highlights but the sunlight created a halo on her long blonde hair, which was tied down in a ponytail. She had an expression of mirth on her face as her eyes met mine. I held my breath. She extended her hand as if to help me back up, and asked, “Daijoubu desu ka. _(Are you alright?)_ ”

“Hai,” I nodded. She helped me recover. When I’m finally back up on my feet, I said to her, “Arigatou gozai—”

“Iie,” she interrupted and shrugged. She seemed to be so cheerful and bright. She unexpectedly jerked back slightly. Maybe she was surprised at the fact that I’m a gaijiń. “Wow! I didn’t know you can speak Japanese.”

“I’m not that fluent. Well, not yet,” I remarked with a smirk. I drew a moderately small sigh afterwards. She giggled a bit as well. “Anyways, I shall be on my way.” I started to walk towards the pond, only to get tugged back by the woman.

“Chotto matte kudasai,” she said sharply. “I’m actually heading over to the pond as well.”

“Uso,” I said swiftly. She nodded with a smile. So we headed to the grassy field in front of the pond. We both admired the lively sight of several koi that were swimming in its waters.

“Aaww. Koi wa kawaii desu ne. _(The koi are so cute.)_ ” she said gleefully as she was peering over to take a closer look.

I also bent down to see the fish. “Sou desu,” I agreed. I then felt a gentle breeze against the left side of my face. I instinctively turned to my left and saw the sakura on the nearby trees begin to wave steadily back and forth. It was a lovely sight. However, the woman, who was to my immediate left, did not seem to be distracted at all. I then noticed her blonde hair flutter slightly. But it was the pink highlights that caught my [fancy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOHB85vDuow). I unwittingly blurted out to her, “You know? The pink in your hair is more radiant than the sakura!”

“Eh?” she uttered as she slowly turned to face me. She definitely looked surprised. Now all of a sudden, a dash of adrenaline shot up to my head. I could not believe I just said that remark.

“Gomeńnasai,” I apologized as I sarcastically cleared my throat. I tried to dodge her reaction by pretending to look up at the sky, but she saw right through my act. When I looked back at her, she was giving me a stern but silly look with her wrists against her waist.

I just realized that we hadn’t introduced each other yet. “We forgot to introduce ourselves. Hajimemashite. Kurisu to moushimasu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu.” I ended it with a 90-degree bow that lasted for no longer than eight seconds.

“Nańde ya neń! _(OMG!)_ ” she exclaimed.

“Nani? Nańde?” I was confused. I thought I was out of place. “Did I do it correctly?”

She then lowered her head and shook in disbelief. But immediately after a few seconds, she broke down into complete laughter with her eyes squinted. I silently mouthed the word _wow_ as I felt embarrassed. When she finally opened her eyes and looked at me, she stopped and apologized for her behavior. She then introduced herself, “I’m Sana. Minatozaki Sana desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu,” she said with a smile. She bowed down as well, although it was rather short.

“Ano…shall we find a place to sit?” I suggested. She agreed. Fortunately, there was a convenient bench right behind us, so we sat there together and continued enjoying a great overview of the pond.

Several moments later, Sana started looking at me inquisitively. “Nańsai desu ka. _(How old are you?)_ ” she asked curiously.

“Nańsai miemasu ka. _(How old do I look?)_ ” I rebuked.

“Ah!” I could pretty much tell she had a perplexed look on her face. “Ano…chotto…maybe…27-sai desu.”

I nodded. Her eyes widened momentarily. Maybe she looked astonished at the fact that she was able to guess my age on the first try. “Sana-sań wa nańsai desu ka,” I asked.

“Kris, you don’t have to call me Sana-sań,” she said in a dignified manner.

“Nańde? We just barely met. I have to use teineigo _(polite speech)_.”

“I know. But I’m only 23. Call me Sana-chań,” she said happily.

“You look so beautiful for your age,” I said.

“Domo arigatou,” she quickly said before slowly looking away. I could tell that she was blushing.

“Are you from here?” I asked.

Sana-chań turned to face me and answered, “No. I’m originally from Osaka.” She then asked, “Now, where are you from?”

“Shińju—”

“Arieheń! _(Lies!)_ ” she said very harshly. I could already tell that she did not believe me.

“Alright. Fine. I’m actually from America,” I said sheepishly. “But my apartment is in Shińjuku.”

She shook her head again while giggling. “Hitotsu _(first)_ , you don’t look…well, American.”

“Firipińkei amerikajiń desu. I’m Filipino, but I was born and raised in America,” I explained.

“Ah, I see,” she said. “But futatsu _(second)_ , you don’t sound American…or Filipino. Your accent is weird. I think it’s from…ano…New Zealand.” She then snickered.

“Yes, I’m from Christchurch,” I said very sarcastically. I knew it was a flat-out lie. I just had to play along for now, I thought. At that moment, I didn’t care if she believed that or not.

“You know what?” Sana-chań said. “I have a nickname for you. I’m gonna call you Kiwi-kuń, okay?”

“Okay,” I said almost mindlessly while rolling my eyes. “Why?”

“Isn’t ‘Chris’ a very common name in America?” she suggested. I reluctantly nodded. “I just want to make you feel—”

“‘Sana’ is actually a great name for you. Your name means ‘I hope,’ ‘I wish,’ or ‘I pray’ in Filipino,” I said genuinely. I wanted to change the topic before she got the conversation out of hand. “Maybe I wished to meet someone like you.”

“Uso!” she exclaimed. I could tell she hardly believed it.

“Majide. You already made my day. You’re one of the happiest people I have ever met in Japan.”

“Aaww. Arigatou,” she said while blushing. “You’re the most interesting American I ever met.” Suddenly, her phone rang and she answered the call. “Ah, Momo-chań…I’m at Yoyogi Park right now…Okay, I’ll head back now. Jaa ne. _(See you.)_ ” She then hung up and gave me a slight frown. “Kiwi-kuń, I have to go now. It’s getting a bit late for me. It was nice knowing you,” she said.

“Likewise,” I said.

Sana-chań then suddenly ran up to me and gave me a tight embrace, which was totally unexpected for me. But I reciprocated the hug. “Jaa ne,” she said with a cheerful smile before letting go of me. She started to run off southbound towards the nearest gate.

“Chotto!” I shouted out to her. “I don’t think we’ll see each other again, right?”

“Maybe,” she shouted back before disappearing in the distance. I waved my hand afterwards.


End file.
